Making Up is Fun to Do
by Indy Croft
Summary: Everyone knows that fighting is tough, but making up is always the best part. (Rated R for Lang)


Making Up is Fun To Do  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the wonderful, fantabulous creations of Midway, and I am only borrowing them for my own personal use in a story known as FAN FICTION! The two miraculous words that have changed my life. So don't sue me for something I can't even make money off of. Thanks!  
  
Feedback: Well, I haven't written fanfiction in about three years, and that was about The Real Advs. Of Jonny Quest. So, I'm more then happy to take constructive criticism. If you like it, or you don't, let me know. I respect all opinions.  
  
Thanks to these few individuals: First off, to Tara Depp and Jessica (Sunrose22) for making the Johnny and Sonya Romance Fanfiction site happen, it's been a fav site of mine, and a huge inspiration, and I hope that after I put in some fiction, more will come along, cause this JC and SB romance stuff is getting to be an addiction! Also, my gratitude goes out to Jenna, for always being my motivation, and to my Muse for coming back to me. Love ya, sweetstuff!  
  
Johnny stumbled through the door with a bundle of roses in one hand and his keys and briefcase in the other. The rainwater dripped from his coat in small currents that quickly left stains in the carpet. With a kick, Johnny slammed the door shut, tossed h  
  
is briefcase onto the floor with his keys, and worked himself out of his coat.  
  
"Goddamn tropical weather," Johnny muttered as he shook his head, and beads of water flew from his wet strands of hair. His gaze fell to the puddles of water staining the carpet, and he cursed inwardly. "As if she's not pissed at me enough." Johnny kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen. The table was clear, and there was no scent of cooked food. Johnny grimaced as he realized he was on his own for dinner. And he didn't care much for his cooking. Walking over to the counter, he reached into a cabinet to pull out a vase. He filled it with water, put the roses in, and left them on the small table. With that done, he turned to the stairs, took a deep breath, and walked up.  
  
"Have confidence, Johnny. Don't fuck it up, boy, don't fuck it up," he whispered as he moved up. The bedroom, that took up the entire second floor aside from the 10x10 foot bathroom, was dark. Johnny could see no light from under the bathroom door.  
  
"Sonya?" He held his breath as he waited.  
  
"I thought you were staying late." Sonya's cool voice drifted from the bed.  
  
"I cancelled."  
  
"What do you mean, you cancelled? I thought your movie was too important." Johnny gripped the banister at the bitterness in Sonya's words.  
  
"I told the director to fuck off. He keeps holding me back for scenes that are just fine, yet he thinks they need perfecting. I don't agree with him." Johnny wanted to go to Sonya, and speak face to face, so he could see her emotions and let her see his sincerity. But something in the setting of the room kept him back.  
  
"Didn't you have to fix the script?"  
  
"I have to fix my life first." Moments passed in silence, and suddenly a crack of lightning illuminated the small penthouse, and the thunder made it quake. Johnny waited for Sonya to reply, but nothing came. He sighed then sat down on the steps. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, Sony, but the only ones I was ever conerned with were my movies and my reputation. Ever since my lucky break, I strived to be the best, to get the attention of the people, to make them watch in awe as I fight with my heart to prove that I am real, and I am capable of achieving anything. Growing up in a hostile family, fighting was my only way to escape the pain of life, and in truth, it was the only thing I was ever good at." Slowly, Johnny put his head in his hands as he contiued. "I can remember when I was 8 how terrified I was of my brothers. They beat anyone who got in their way, and all I wanted to do was play games and have fun. I just wish I was wise enough to know when to quit. I fought back once, and I felt thrilled at the power I could weild that could bring another person to his knees. So, I ran off to a dojo to learn about lessons. I stole money off my father and brothers when they were drunk, and I practiced with a passion I didn't know I had. In a few years I became more than just little run- away-and-hide Johnny, run-away-to-cry. I was finding myself. Then I met Master Boyd who got me involved in publicity shows, and the attention I got from the people... God, I can't describe the feeling of adoration that ran through me. The feelings of being loved by the people... Then I was able to make my way into the movies. I thought I had my life made, I thought I could be myself and be happy. The press thought differently. They called me a fake, and soon, I started to believe them. Not a fake martial artist, but a fake person. I went to the tournament in search of a title that would defy my doubts. But I didn't find a title." He paused. "I found you." Another crash of thunder.  
  
"And that, Sonya, has changed my entire life. You're defiant, independent, a ball of wildfire that can never be restrained or put out. Your free, and stubborn, and cold hearted, and a bitch, but you don't regret. You don't doubt. You just live. And I admire you for that. I felt only an attraction to your body when I met you, but it soon expanded to an attraction of your mind, and of your spirit. Unknowingly, you challenge me to face the fears of myself just the way you did. You fought your despair, and your hatred, and you overcame your battles with your head held high. That's when I realized I loved you." Johnny paused again, and listened to her steady breathing. Slowly, he rose to his feet. "God, Sony, don't you know how much it hurts me to see you turn away? When your not by me, I feel so empty that it's almost indescribable. And when your mad at me, I want to beg before you to pull the knife from my heart and give me another chance to prove how much I need you." He walked up the last few steps and walked steadily toward the bed.  
  
"Movies were my escape from my past. But now they're making me run from my future."  
  
"And what future would that be?" Sonya whispered softly.  
  
"The only future I want. A life with you." Sonya said nothing, so I whispered one last thing. "That is, sweet lady, if you'll have me." Admist the pouring rain tapping against the window sill, there was a rustle of movement on the bed, and Johnny's breath left him as a strong body jumped him and held him close.  
  
"Damn you, Cage," Sonya whispered into his silken shirt. Johnny's arms encircled her, pressed into the soft silk of her night robe, and he gasped silently when he realized she was trembling.  
  
"Sony?" Soon, Johnny became aware of the dampness of his shirt, and the stifled sobs that passed from his love's lips.  
  
"Why do you do this to me? If you love me so much, why do I keep hurting?" Johnny closed his eyes and unconciously pulled her closer. Why did he keep hurting her? Because I love you too much... and I don't know how to handle it. Sonya stiffened.  
  
"Do you mean that?" Johnny froze.  
  
"Oh, shit, did I say that out loud?" After a second, Sonya laughed lightly at Johnny's surprised tone.  
  
"Yes you did. Did you mean it?" Johnny relaxed and bent his neck to place his head on her shoulder.  
  
"If I said it without thinking, then it must be yes." Sonya laughed again.  
  
"You're right, I should know by now that anything you say without thinking is what you really mean."  
  
"Hey!" Sonya laughed, and Johnny felt the tension leave him. When she stopped, she nuzzled him closer, and Johnny sighed with content.  
  
"I love you so much, Sony. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," he breathed into her hair.  
  
"How much do you love me?"  
  
"Too much." Johnny felt Sonya pull away slightly.  
  
"Then prove it." Suddenly, she was gone, and Johnny blinked a few times at the sudden bright light from the lamp. When his eyes adjusted, he looked at Sonya, and his jaw dropped to his feet.  
  
"S-S-Sony?" The beautiful blonde luitenant was decked out in a tight red and black lacey teddy with lovely g-strings that were connected to black and redish tinged stockings. Her blonde hair hung about her in straight threads of gold, and slowly she crawled onto the bed, layed on her stomach, put her chin in her hands, and watched Johnny with her dangerous cat eyes.  
  
"I thought we'd have dinner in bed tonight," she smirked. Johnny's pulse raced, and it felt to him that the temperature in the room just went up. She stared at him intently, and let herself become immersed in the knowledge that the man before her confessed his love, and that she wanted to not just hear it, but feel it.  
  
"Hey handsome. I never got my hello kiss." A sharp smile spread over his face, and Johnny walked forward with quick steps, sat on the bed as she rolled onto her back, and waited for him to grant her a kiss.  
  
"My mistake," he whispered as he bent down. That's when the phone rang. Sonya groaned loudly, and his head sagged onto her shoulder. Johnny moved to grab the phone, when Sonya's hand intercepted first.  
  
"If you pick up that phone," she literally hissed, "then I am gone." Johnny stared at her for a moment, nodded, and moved again for the phone. "You bastard!" Sonya screamed as she twisted herself off the bed. Tears sprung to her eyes again, and everything was a blur while she picked up her silk robe and practically ran to the bathroom. Something crashed against the wall near her. Broken pieces of plastic flew to the floor. She stopped and looked at the scattered reamins of the phone. Sonya's feet froze, but her head slowly turned to look at Johnny, who was casually leaning up against the wall, his arms crossed and his eyes careless. There was no trace of anger or joy in his face. For the first time, Sonya saw Johnny no more as an actor with a girlfriend, but a human with a lover.  
  
"I'm sorry about the phone, but I'm fuckin' tired of getting interrupted. Those pricks are only concerned with how much money they can make, not about other people and their lives. I almost lost you once to Shang Tsung, and then to Shao Kahn, and there's no fucking way I'm going to lose you to some stiff pencil necked lawyers! You're too important to me, Sonya, please, you have to know that."  
  
"How can I, Johnny, you always go back and forth between movies, between states, between gi-" Sonya stopped suddenly, and her eyes widened for a moment in shock. Johnny's reaction mirrored her own.  
  
"Between what?" She wouldn't answer him. "You think I'm having an affair."  
  
"That's a bit difficult Johnny, considering we're not married." Johnny picked up a sense of bitterness in her words. So he fought back the only way he could think of: he eveleoped her in a passionate embrace that gave true meaning to the phrase 'actions speak louder than words.' He kissed her forcefully, pressing into her with a fervor that left his heart pounding, his head spinning. Sonya was the only woman who turned him upside down like this, and he couldn't get enough of it.  
  
"Marry me," he whispered when he pulled away. Lightning struck close by, and the house shook from the crash of thunder.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Marry me, Sonya." Sonya laughed suddenly, but her voice held tears.  
  
"Only if I can keep my last name." Johnny blinked for a few moments as her grinned mischieveously at her.  
  
"Only if you wear this outfit." With a shout he lifted her up in the air and spun her around in circles, laughing all the while. Sonya shrieked in surprise, then laughed also.  
  
"Mr. Cage, if you think I'm going to wear this into the church-" Johnny's bark of laughter cut her off. Suddenly he moved his hands to his shirt and ripped it off, the small buttons flying around the room. Sonya gawked, and he swept her up in his arms, strided over to the bed, placed her on top, and hovered a few inches from her face.  
  
"Then I guess we should remove this before we get to the church." Smiling like the cheshire cat, Sonya shivered lightly under his intense gaze and nodded.  
  
"I guess you're right." Her head moved up to his and their lips met in a kiss that hit them both with fire and ice, and as they became more impassioned with each other, Johnny's hand moved over to the lamp and flicked the light off, leaving them some privacy from the readers (though some of us wouldn't mind getting some details once in a while!)  
  
Johnny and Sonya: GET LOST!!!!  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
